


of unintended clearings and other disasters

by Elenothar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mace is so done with these two, Master & Padawan Friendship, all the snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You realize that this is the third time this year we have to be bailed out by other Jedi because we’re stranded on a hostile planet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of unintended clearings and other disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [79thlevelofcoruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=79thlevelofcoruscant).



> Prompt: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi Master-Padawan friendship banter.

Their ship was a smoking wreck in the middle of a newly created clearing. Standing amidst tall and slender trees, Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed at it contemplatively.

“You realize that this is the third time this year we have to be bailed out by other Jedi because we’re stranded on a hostile planet?”

His Master grimaced. “Believe me, Padawan, Mace is never going to let me forget it. He already complains about our rate of vehicle destruction every time I see him.”

As Qui-Gon absent-mindedly brushed a bit of soot off his tunic, Obi-Wan could feel him casting out his senses, questing for other lifeforms in the vicinity. He’d already done a similar Force sweep, but Qui-Gon’s greater affinity for the living Force increased his range and provided greater accuracy, so he just waited quietly for his Master to finish.

When Qui-Gon opened his eyes again, Obi-Wan ventured, “Perhaps we should vacate the area? They might come looking to check that we’re really dead.”

“True,” Qui-Gon agreed, looking like he very much wanted to sigh.

“We could always go back to the city and hope they don’t kill us on sight,” Obi-Wan offered innocently.

Qui-Gon glared at him. “You know very well that after that stunt you pulled there’s little chance of that.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “I only do as you command me, Master.”

Qui-Gon’s glare deepened since that was indeed accurate. Qui-Gon _had_ told him to go out into the city and get a feel for the situation – he just hadn’t expected his Padawan to stumble into a full-blown revolutionary coup hell-bent on deposing the current government. The Jedi had been sent to evaluate the planet’s suitability for entering the Republic. The revolutionaries were rather less fond of the idea of joining said august body than the current government, and promptly did everything in their power to get rid of the unwanted guests.

“Brat,” Qui-Gon grumbled, without much heat in his voice. “If you hadn’t crashed the ship we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Obi-Wan threw him an indignant look. “We were being shot at! I was flying an old decrepit freighter because _someone_ decided we should travel incognito.”

To think he once used to enjoy flying. As soon as one got shot at a few times while in the vacuum of space all fond feelings quickly burned away – potentially alongside one’s body as it got caught in a blazing inferno after a shot hit the fuel tanks.

“You know as well as I do that the government wishes to keep it quiet for the moment that the planet is being considered for membership in the Republic.”

“I wish that revelation had come in a more subtle manner,” Obi-Wan grumbled. He liked subtlety. Subtlety didn’t get him shot at.

Steady strides had brought them to the edge of the forest. While neither of them relished the idea of exposing themselves on the stretch of heathland between their current position and the next patch of trees, they needed to keep moving.

The Force had been ringing gently in warning at the back of his mind ever since the starfighters had appeared behind them during their ill-fated attempt to escape the system. The sense of danger had lessened for a while after their crash, but was now back in full force.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_.

His Master threw him a dirty look over his shoulder – after many years of training together, their minds were attuned enough to one another that the basic tenet of either’s emotions bled across without having to concentrate. After the fifth time Obi-Wan had voiced that particular sentiment mere hours before explosions happened – metaphorical or literal, depending on the mission – Qui-Gon had grumbled something about how that ‘bloody unifying force’ should leave them both alone and stomped off to meditate in the gardens. At the time Obi-Wan had slightly resented the implication that it was somehow his fault they kept ending up getting the most volatile missions, but over the following few months the saying had evolved into just another one of their jokes. Unfortunately, his Master’s sense of humour sometimes suffered when he was under stress.

Obi-Wan grinned to himself as another unsubtle mental swat carried across their bond, and returned his full attention to not stumbling on the uneven ground.

As they ran, Obi-Wan listened for following speeders, mind racing through possible plans how to evade their would-be executioners.

Qui-Gon’s deep voice cut through his ruminations. “Stay in the moment, my young apprentice.”

At this stage of his apprenticeship to ‘Qui-Gon Master of the Living Force Jinn’ Obi-Wan knew better than to point out that that was a singularly unhelpful command.

Still, he reflected somewhat bitterly, the unifying force might’ve warned them about the ambush they’d just walked into if they’d been more attuned to it.

Next to him Qui-Gon was batting away laser bolts with a serene expression on his face, appearing entirely unruffled. Sometimes Obi-Wan despaired of ever attaining the kind of poise his Master displayed as easily as breathing.

The fight was short-lived – their opponents clearly hadn’t counted on the Jedi still being _alive_ when they sent out a search-party of three to look for them.

A glance at Qui-Gon’s grim expression as he stood over the unmoving body of the last assailant confirmed that his Master didn’t think they’d be so fortunate a second time either. Two lightsaber blades extinguished at the same time, leaving their surroundings oddly quiet with the lack of sonorous hum.

Fortunately, two of the speeder bikes had survived the altercation mostly unscathed. _Un_ fortunately, neither of the bikes seemed inclined to go anywhere. After the third time of toggling various buttons and power switches and generally messing about with the controls, Obi-Wan gave up.

“I wouldn’t have expected anyone to be paranoid enough to go to the trouble to code these scrapheaps to palm prints,” he groused, wiping his dirty hands on his trousers.

Qui-Gon, whose supreme inability to deal with any technological issues more complicated than ‘turn it on and off again’ was legendary in the Temple, glanced over from where he’d silently stood on guard. “They _are_ rebels.”

“The least they could do after shooting us down is to send decent speeders after us,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

Qui-Gon ignored him. “In any case, we will have to rely on other methods of transportation.”

Obi-Wan almost sighed. There was only one thing that could mean – _more_ running.

“I guess I should be grateful for all the laps around the Temple you made me run the last time we managed to be on Coruscant for longer than a week,” Obi-Wan stated a couple of miles later, only slightly out of breath.

Qui-Gon’s lips quirked. “Every punishment is a lesson, my young Padawan.” He checked his chrono hanging from his belt. “Mace said a team would be here to pick us up in five hours. Six hours ago.”

“They might not have a lock on our location,” Obi-Wan suggested, rather hoping that that was not, in fact, the case, as he would be very much hoped to get off this planet sooner rather than later.

Qui-Gon frowned. “We should be the only living beings out here except for – ”

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon reach out into the Force, a shining signal beacon to all Force-sensitives in his own right, and not a second later the dull roar of a ship’s engines broke the silence.

Obi-Wan just about managed not to whoop in relief. Temple laps or not, his feet were _sore_. His Master threw him a look that fell just short of reprimanding and landed at faintly amused instead.

Any trace of amusement vanished when the Jedi ambling down the landing ramp to greet them turned out to be Mace Windu.

“Master, didn’t you say Master Mace said there was a team on its way?” Obi-Wan asked out of the corner of his mouth, face twitching in his efforts not to grimace in the face of their likely fate.

Qui-Gon wasn’t doing much better. Oh, outwardly he looked the part of a perfectly serene Jedi Master, but anyone who knew him well could feel his particular passive-aggressive brand of resigned acceptance bubbling just under the surface. “I did.”

 _What did we ever do to the Force to deserve this?_ went unsaid, but was heavily implied.

Mace Windu grinned at them both.

“Qui-Gon! I hardly ever see you any more – you should get trapped on hostile planets more often.”

Obi-Wan almost flinched in sympathy for his Master at the sheer amount of sarcasm dripping off the Council member’s words. No wonder Qui-Gon spent so much time practicing his stoic look.

In the distance, the whine of speeder bikes broke the heath’s silence. Cocking his shining head, Master Windu raised an eyebrow at his unfortunate victims and gestured towards the open hatch. Master and Padawan exchanged a pained glance, then moved forward in unison.

This was going to be a long journey home.


End file.
